Talk:Miscarriage
That's not quite right, to quote the main wiki(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miscarriage): "In medical contexts, the word "abortion" refers to any process by which a pregnancy ends with the death and removal or expulsion of the fetus, regardless of whether it is spontaneous or intentionally induced." It also lists types of miscarriages, like incomplete abortion, inevitable abortion, missed abortion, etc. also, I don't think 'the mother's body rejects' is quite the right wording. The artical makes it sound like the mother's body kills the fetus. This does sort of happen in some cases, like the the whole Rh +/- thing, but many times a miscarriage happens because the fetus is unable to survive, not because the mother's body 'decides' as a baby it is unlikely to survive. If that were true, crack babies would never be born. And some birth defects happen because the mother's body basically messes up, and doesn't (or can't) provide for the fetus propperly, and lack of complete nourishment causing problems. And if you need a source for that one I would have to show you my identical twin brothers, that no one has problems telling apart. While genetic issues may be a major reason for first trimester miscarriages, this artical implies the mother's body pulls the plug because it 'thinks' it has a low chance of surviving as a baby and onward. Genetic defects can prevent a fetus from being born and becoming a baby more directly, by infearing with the fetus's devlopement, possibly badily enough to kill. I guess if you wanted to be all House about it, some embyos/fetuses are like a badily designed car, they have so many problems from square 0, that they don't make it out of the factory in one piece. or something like that. guess I think this artical is in need of re-wording. though I will agree with: "Miscarriages can be highly devastating to the parents mother of the fetus, as the parents may start to bond with the child from the moment they know it is there, and then may feel as if their baby died." because some people, probably many mothers at least, see it this way, they see it as a baby like Cuddy and at least one of the paitents see it (the ep. with the mirror syndrome thing, where Cuddy has to 'be/play' House, I don't know the name off the top of my head). 15:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your comments, but remember this is a wiki, not a medical journal. We realize there are going to be errors in the text, as well as things people are going to disagree about. It is up to the readers to clean up the inevitable and frequent mistakes, not the original contributors. Please feel free to make any changes you feel are necessary. If someone disagrees with what iw written, it's my job as the administrator to work it out and the talk pages are the best way to do that --SteveHFisyh 03:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC)